<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лучшая кукла by GoldenMaknae02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423021">Лучшая кукла</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMaknae02/pseuds/GoldenMaknae02'>GoldenMaknae02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aristocracy, Dolls, Other, Philosophy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMaknae02/pseuds/GoldenMaknae02</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лучшая кукла</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Говорит графская дочка:</p><p>− Хочу самую красивую куклу!</p><p>Приходит граф со своей дочкой к кукольщику и говорит:</p><p>− Покажи свои куклы.</p><p>Кукольщик показал свои куклы. Графская дочка выбрала себе куклу, поиграла пару дней и выбросила. Говорит отцу:</p><p>− Хочу самую красивую куклу!</p><p>Приходит опять граф со своей дочкой к кукольщику и говорит:</p><p>− Покажи свои лучшие куклы.</p><p>Кукольщик показал свои лучшие куклы. Графская дочка выбрала себе куклу, поиграла пару дней и выбросила. Говорит отцу:</p><p>− Хочу себе самую красивую куклу!</p><p>Вновь граф со своей дочкой приходят в мастерскую, и говорит он кукольщику:</p><p>− Покажи свою самую лучшую куклу.</p><p>Показал кукольщик свою самую лучшую куклу. Графская дочка взяла её, поиграла пару дней и выбросила. Говорит отцу:</p><p>− Хочу себе самую красивую куклу!</p><p>Опять граф со своей дочкой говорит кукольщику:</p><p>− Сделай самую красивую куклу.</p><p>Сделал кукольщик самую красивую куклу. Графская дочка взяла её, поиграла пару дней и выбросила. Говорит отцу:</p><p>− Хочу самую лучшую куклу!</p><p>Приходит граф со своей дочкой к кукольщику и говорит:</p><p>− Сделай моей дочке самую красивую куклу.</p><p>− Но, Ваша светлость, я сделал Вам самую красивую куклу.</p><p>− Так сделай ещё лучше! – топнула ножкой графская дочка.</p><p>Сделал кукольщик куклу ещё лучше. Графская дочь взяла куклу, поиграла пару дней и выбросила. Говорит отцу:</p><p>− Хочу самую красивую куклу!</p><p>Пошли они опять к кукольщику, а он руками разводит, мол куклы лучше не сделает. Тут подбегает к нему дочка и говорит:</p><p>− Вот она, самая красивая кукла, − показывая простую струганную деревяшку.</p><p>− Хочу эту куклу! – топнула ножкой графская дочка, ткнув пальчиком в кукольщикову дочку.</p><p>Сделал кукольщик куклу – две капли воды его дочка. Пришла графская дочка и бросила куклу на доски.</p><p>− Хочу эту куклу! – повторила графская дочка, ткнув пальчиком в кукольщикову дочку.</p><p>− Но, Ваша светлость, это же моя дочка!</p><p>− Моя дочь хочет самую лучшую куклу.</p><p>Долго плакал кукольщик. Сделал он куклу. Пришла графская дочка, посмотрела на куклу и закричала:</p><p>− У меня самая лучшая кукла!</p><p>Взяла её графская дочка, поиграла пару дней и выбросила. Говорит отцу:</p><p>− Хочу самую лучшую куклу!</p><p>Пошли они к кукольщику, а тот им говорит:</p><p>− Отдал Вам самую лучшую куклу, нет больше другой и не будет.</p><p>Топнула ножкой графская дочка и пошла искать самую лучшую куклу. Много лет уж прошло, выросла графская дочка, забыла про самую лучшую куклу. Да только кукольщик всё ещё плачет о своей самой лучшей кукле.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>